


haven't made love with the lights still on

by bip2



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: :') someone made me a gift, M/M, first!gift!, so this is their gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bip2/pseuds/bip2
Summary: It's like you're hiding something from me...





	haven't made love with the lights still on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenecty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/gifts).



> Title is from Macklemore's "Thin Line" which is a fucking bop y'all should listen to that good good man. (Also he's a pop artist more than a rapper at this point but like Professor Macklemore? F u c k) 
> 
> Also this is for "idolproducerships" here on ao3 because they made me a gift fic and I thought that was real sweet so I made a Zikun fic for them since that's the ship they seem to like most. This was written really quickly though and I don't have a beta so please don't be mad your gift is kind of shitty? Zikun is something I like it's just not a ship I /stan/ cha feel? 
> 
> P.S. Do I know how much ab definition Wang Ziyi has? No. Am I betting it's more than Kun-ge's? Yeah 
> 
> P.P.S. Yes I know in the bts clip they show Xingjie goes literally right before Xukun but this was stuck in my head and I love Huba!appreciation.

Cai Xukun and Wang Ziyi are a thing. Not like, a dating thing or a serious relationship thing, but something. Something where they sit together always, can communicate with their eyes and have an entire conversation in silence, and can critique each other without holding back. Even the staff acknowledges this connection, putting them together for every Xinfan, almost every performance, and interview. 

This thing is also an in-the-dark thing, as in a hot mouth against his neck in abandoned, lightless hallways, hands caressing his thighs in dorm rooms full of other sleeping trainees, a keep-quiet-now-Kunkun thing and a strong body pinning him against a mirror without luminescence to light it. So besides the quick glances he's managed to steal while bursting into Ziyi's room, or what he's heard from others, Xukun has never ever actually  
/seen/ Ziyi like that. 

The performance, however, changed all of that. The mentors are letting them choreograph this all by themselves, and the only semi capable person they have at actually writing dance is Zhengting. There's no one in the top twenty who can't dance, except maybe Nongnong who's honestly come a long way. The problem lies in the fact they've all only ever written for themselves. His ~Baby girl~, Ziyi's b-boying, and Fen's K-pop days can only help them so much. It's Xingjie who surprises him the most actually, unlike the others and admittedly himself, his approach to the dance isn't purely based on sex appeal. Which shouldn't really be surprising considering the man isn't made to look like he'd do that sort of thing anyways. 

The first day is a bit awkward honestly, with Zhengting already uncomfortably making decisions for them. They'd shouted out his name in response to the "It's Okay"'s team jubilant cheers for Chaoze's prowess, but the older man didn't seem really happy with it. The mentors had said they wanted them to spend a day choreographing it by themselves before they chose someone to lead them in dance. 

Xukun had tried of course, but they only wanted them to showcase thirty seconds of it and he was more of a stage man than dancer. So yes he'd kind of just leaned on making it as sexy as possible, and not as much on the dance. He really could make dances, like he hasn't been working this hard and long for nothing. He just preferred to make it more visual focused than technique. It was more his style of dance than anything. 

All the mentors seemed very... impressed at his crotch grab move, as expected they all thought it would be very eye catching. He goes back to stand next to Ziyi, feeling a little shy since he'd just eye fucked Cheng Xiao and Li Ronghao. What ever they were, maybe lovers, maybe friends with benefits, hopefully not just friends, he was pretty sure he was only supposed to really eye fuck one person. Ziyi didn't seem to mind though, smiling at his with his full lips gentling curving up like always, so he was pretty sure he was in the clear. 

The cue of their song starting again managed to steal his attention away from Ziyi's sharp jawline and to whoever was dancing. It's Xingjie, or Huba as literally every one else besides him and Ziyi call him. The ebony haired man starts out simply enough, like the rest before him the singing part has simple steps. It's the sudden throw of his hands down and out, the sharp little jump he does into a side step sequence that really catches Xukun's eye. Throughout the entire performance he can't help but be enraptured, and by the end when he looks over at Zhengting, the older man looks oddly pleased. 

Xukun would have thought the brunette would have been annoyed at having his position as dancing god challenged, but he seems more... interested than anything else. He watches as the YueHua member simply stares open mouthed at Xingjie, eyes roving up and down the short man's body, before snapping his mouth shut as he turned back to his group. Xukun smirked and gently nudged Ziyi with his shoulders, one flick of his eyes between the duo communicates all that is needed for Ziyi to understand what he saw. The slight upwards tilt of Ziyi's mouth signals that the b-Boyer thought they'd be cute together. Xukun raises his currently light brown eyebrows back at him, implying a "really?" with his movements. Ziyi's ever so slight head nod when his gentle black orbs blink at him, let him know that Ziyi is being serious about it. Huh. Xukun's about to reply when-

"Stop flirting! They're calling Ziyi!" Zhenghao whispers at them, a light flush telling him that his innocent and small babe isn't actually annoyed but more embarrassed that he had to remind them. 

Xukun winks at his smoll son, and focuses on who he'd call his husband if he wasn't too shy to do so, even in his own head. 

\--

Every day of practice is torture, Not because the godly duo of Zhengting and Xingjie have managed to make wonderful choreography in such short time, it's because of something else. Zhengting had wanted to flip of course, which Xukun supported because those flips were super cool and extremely eye catching. Xingjie had agreed and Xukun and the others had had to stand by while Zhengting flirted in the most awkward way possible. Making his crush judge which flip he should do while wearing a loose shirt so he'd be forced to watch his eight pack flex while he rotated, luckily it seemed like Xingjie was too busy trying not to be flustered to notice his crush was actually flirting with him. 

Idiots, thought Xukun as he slung an arm over Ziyi's shoulder, Why couldn't they just talk about their feelings? Then again as his heart caught in his throat when Ziyi's head touched down on his shoulder, that was kind of hypocritical of him to think now, wasn't it? The only defense he could lobby against his own mind was that at least he got to have Ziyi touch him, but another part of him whispered that while he loved what non-sexual things they did together, he just wanted it to be confirmed as more than friendship. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Xingjie agreeing to let Ziyi showcase his B-boying skills after Zhengting's flip. 

And so Cai Xukun descended into the 16th circle of hell, where all boys who made embarrassingly loud noises of appreciation and surprise when they saw their maybe boyfriend's abs for the first time, go. Haohao had thrown him a look. Chengcheng had gave him a little nod to show he related to him, which wasn't comforting at all since Chengcheng was literally™ the most humiliating person on the show and his relatability meant Xukun had probably fucked up. 

Swallowing, he watched as Xingjie and Ziyi hashed over what move Ziyi was going to do. Each and every one of them made his shirt fall down, exposing creamy skin that flexed over muscles he'd teased and felt twitch under his palms but never truly SEEN. It was a miracle at first, but with every new twist or handstand variation it drove him crazy. This much exposed flesh and not being able to touch it was the worst feeling in the world. 

Even worse than that was that due to it being such a busy and stressful week, the two couldn't even "de-stress" together like they wanted to. Finally on the day of their live performance, Xukun got Ziyi by himself in a random supply closet, fucking unlit of course. 

"Ziyi..." He trailed off he mouthed down his neck, swiping his tongue over the tendon that popped out when he moved his head to the side so he could have more room. He wanted to leave marks on him, to proudly show every iKun what man he'd chosen to be his for now, but he'd already been warned not to. 

"Kun-" Ziyi's bitten off groan though, wasn't really telling him to stop. Exhaling he reconnected their lips together feverishly as he ran his hands up and down under his shirt, feeling the muscles flex under his touches. Ziyi's large hands dragged their hips together, rolling up to meet his and Xukun smirked against his lips. Hopefully this could be quick enough before their performance. 

Grinding down into Ziyi's crotch, feeling his black skinny jeans press into the sensitive head of his cock at just the right angle, he whined into his mouth. The momentum continued, one hand dropping to grope his ass while the rutting sped up. Xukun was sure he was being loud now, but whoever heard them would know to leave it alone. Probably, anyways. 

"Please." Xukun begged, wanting his mouth on Ziyi, to feel his hand grip his cock, the BBT man's dick in own, or maybe Ziyi sucking him off. Plump lips stretched around him, cheeks hollowed out, and being able to tangle his hand in those ebony locks. Fuck, he knew what he wanted now. He pressed closer, pulling one of Ziyi's hands to his belt buckle. 

"Xukun. Fuck, K-", Ziyi said, keeping his hand and mouth to himself while Xukun went back to attacking his neck. He pushed him off, trying to look stern but the pink water color pigment painting his high cheek bones told him he'd done a good job of making Ziyi want this. "Just... just wait until after, okay?" 

And Xukun didn't want to say, didn't even want to think about it. About the fact that Ziyi's spot in the top nine wasn't guaranteed, That how was he supposed to go back to a life without his gentle Buddha ~bro~ by his side. He didn't want to make the probably last time he'd have sex with Ziyi to be sad, he wanted them to be high off of debut hope. He wanted this to be more than sex too, but he'd keep his hopes small honestly. 

"Fine." 

\--

They'd done it. They'd done it, number one and seven. They were going to debut together! Fuck yes! 

Xukun was still riding the wave of energy long after he'd gotten to the hotel after the end of the broadcast, Ziyi by his side as they walked to their rooms. His manager had had to talk to him, but he'd promised Xukun that he'd let him in later when he was free. Although it stung to be reminded that they couldn't be open like that, no matter how much friendship they'd let slip during the show couldn't allow him to crash what was probably a company dinner. Even if he was Cai Xukun and they were just Simply Joy. 

And so after two hours waiting, he finally got the text. He yanked over a soft Gucci hoodie and crossed the hallway. It took a minute but Ziyi answered, of course the lights inside were always turned off. 

"C'mon" Ziyi whispered, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him forward as the door clicked shut, "I've got... a gift for you." 

"A gift?" Together they stumbled in the darkness, and Xukun wondered what it could be as his eyes tried to adjust. Hopefully it was something they could use for sex, it would be the first time they'd fucked on a bed without bunks. 

"Yeah" Suddenly the entire room was lit up by fake candles, plastic flames that made the light emanating from them imitated the way his heart raced. Rose petals were spread on the bed, white flora contrasting with the duvet cover's simple black. 

"Ziyi... what?" 

"Kunkun" Ziyi whispered, now grasping both of Xukun's hands together as they stood face to face. "I wanted to wait until the finale."

"So That I could be sure that we'd be able to stay together." Ziyi's Face was closer to his now, staring slightly down at him. 

"What do you mean?" Xukun whispered, hardly believing that he was lucky enough to hear this, wanting to know it was what he thought it was. Not even five minutes ago his brains had been thinking about sex, and now he had a shot at what he'd thought was impossible. 

"I love you, Cai Xukun. And I waited until now to say it because you deserve better than quickies where the cameras won't catch us." Ziyi smiled at their intertwined fingers and turned them so that the back of Xukun's faced up. "You deserve more than I can give you, but I want to be able to prove myself worthy enough for you." 

"Will you have me?" He asked, lips brushing over the top of his knuckles, breath coasting over his skin. 

"Of course." Xukun felt like every part of him was singing, the music that Wang Ziyi inspired in him came bursting out of his every pore. He stepped forward and peppered small kisses all over his face, after each one saying something different. 

"I love you too"

"You're an idiot"

"Thank you"

"Yes"

"Of course"

Finally he pulled back slightly and saw the love that'd always existed in Ziyi's warm eyes. He laughed, almost having tears of happiness choke him, and hugged his lover. Strong arms encircled him, the muscles of a dancer lifted him up and onto the bed. Ziyi smiled at him, and they kissed for the first time as something more, something infinite.


End file.
